My Girl
by Nerdz Rool
Summary: This fanfic follows Chapter 3's His Story II. In this fanfic, J.D acknowledges his feelings for Elliot, and does his best to win her heart


Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs, so never ask me for any spare ones if you require one. This is not an original story, the basic plot was taken from a TV serial shown in my country, Singapore.  
  
I am deviating from the comedic side of the show, and am focusing on J.D's feelings. This occurs after Season 3's His Story II  
  
Hall-Morning  
  
J.D stands in the corridor, his head in the clouds.  
  
J.D's thoughts: Why did Sean have to ruin the whole evening? He always seems to be at the right place at the right time! How did he know that Elliot needed him?  
  
Elliot walks in.  
  
J.D's thoughts: Great, she's alone, perhaps I'll talk to her about last night.  
  
J.D approaches Elliot, but Sean suddenly enters, and gives Elliot a goodbye kiss. When Elliot's back is turned, Sean flashes a victory sign at J.D before leaving.  
  
**  
  
J.D's arm breaks off, followed by his leg. Soon, his whole body crumbles in a heap on the ground.  
  
**  
  
Elliot: Is there something you want to talk about, J.D?  
  
J.D: No, not really.  
  
Elliot: Good, because Sean just told me that he would be staying with me for a while!  
  
**  
  
Sean sweeps the disintegrated J.D into a dustpan and hands it to the Janitor.  
  
**  
  
Elliot: Is there something wrong?  
  
J.D (strained smile on his face) : Wha.. No, no, not at all.  
  
Elliot leaves.  
  
J.D's thoughts: Arrrrgggghhh!  
  
He enters...Admissions  
  
Dr. Cox: Vicky, you are late!  
  
J.D: What, I was here early, I was only waiting for Elliot!  
  
Dr. Cox: Nice try, Lindsay, Dr. Reid was here earlier than you. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that a vacancy for the position of senior doctor at Medical Advil Hospital has not been filled, and Dr. Bynes, the Chief-of-Staff, has asked me to recommend a doctor from here. Of course, I could easily choose myself, but I've got a wife and kid here. So, I shall be setting a test for all of you newbies, and my recommendation will rely heavily on the results.  
  
J.D's thoughts: Senior Doctor Dorian...  
  
**  
  
J.D (to an intern): Tell me, what are the symptoms of Hypoglycaemia?  
  
Intern: Are you paying attention?!  
  
**  
  
Dr. Cox (to J.D): What were the last two words that I said?  
  
J.D: I ...... Heh heh, I said?  
  
Dr. Cox: Listen Kimmy, if you carry on not paying attention to me, you will almost definitely not get the post! Now move along, all of you!  
  
=====  
  
J.D and Turk's apartment  
  
J.D (background): Sometimes, you never appreciate the value of something until it is gone...  
  
J.D and Turk are watching Wrestling on TV.  
  
Commentator: And he goes for the Vertical Headsmasher and he nails it! The referee counts, 1, 2, 3 and he pulled it off! Against all odds Super B, at only 5'9" has beaten the 7 footer!  
  
Turk: Yeah!! Super B rocks!  
  
J.D merely stones on the couch, his face expressionless.  
  
Turk: J.D!  
  
J.D: What? The answer is yes...  
  
Turk: Oh, I know that look, it's Elliot again, isn't it?  
  
J.D: No, of course not!  
  
Turk (not believing him): Say, what do you think about Sean?  
  
**  
  
Echo: Sean, Sean, Sean...  
  
Mount J.D's face grows redder and redder until he erupts and lava flows out of the crater at his peak.  
  
**  
  
J.D (shouting): I don't know what he is, but he somehow has the ability to foil everything that happens between Elliot and me! I wonder, could he be some alien life form?! I really don't know what Elliot sees in him, I mean, he is by far, absolutely, unequivocally, categorically, the most...  
  
J.D stops when he sees Turk slowly nodding his head at every word he says.  
  
J.D: What? Okay, fine! I do have feelings for Elliot, happy?!  
  
Turk: Look, J.D, loosen up! Just because Elliot seems to have the hots for Sean doesn't mean that things are serious between them, I mean you yourself were interested in other girls, just that deep down, you know that you love Elliot.  
  
J.D: Easy for you to say, you've got no competition for Carla. By the way, Sean is crashing at Elliot's place; he has decided to stay here for a while.  
  
Turk: I am some lucky guy!  
  
=====  
  
-- Corridor --  
  
J.D walks towards Dr. Cox.  
  
Dr. Cox: Vivian, you surprised me. You got the highest score in the whole fraternity! That Chief of Staff position is beckoning you. What do you say, Callie? Will I have to stop calling you names?  
  
J.D's thoughts: I wanted to say yes, but something at the back of my head was holding me back.  
  
J.D: I'll think about it.  
  
=====  
  
-- Hospital Room --   
  
J.D: Well, you are recovering well, Mr. Axton!  
  
Mr. Axton: Not bad for an old timer I must say!  
  
J.D scribbles fervently on a chart.  
  
Mr. Axton: I've told you about my sons, my daughter and my grandchildren, but I've never told you about my wife. Tell you what, why don't I tell you about how much I went through just to be with my wife.  
  
J.D: No offence, Mr. Axton, but my love life is not really in order right now.  
  
Mr. Axton: Nonsense, you're never too old or young, too sad or happy, too good or bad to hear a love story! You know, when I was young, I was offered a high-flying job in England. I thought about taking that golden opportunity, but at that time, my wife and I were beginning to go steady, and I had a gut feeling that she was "The One". In the end, I did not take the job, but I now have a wife whom I still love after thirty years of marriage!  
  
Something clicked in J.D's mind, and something dawned on him.  
  
J.D: Thanks Mr. Axton, I really needed that.  
  
Mr. Axton: No problem, I wish you good luck in getting Dr. Reid!  
  
J.D: How did you know?  
  
Mr. Axton: Simple, the look you gave her was the same look I gave my wife thirty years ago!  
  
J.D: Once again, thank you Mr. Axton!  
  
=====  
  
-- Admission Room --  
  
J.D's narration: Every once in a while, someone shows you what is most important to you, he may be anyone, even someone you do not know very well.  
  
Dr. Cox: So, Riley, will that be the last female name I call you?  
  
J.D: No, I have decided to pass.  
  
Dr. Cox: Why?  
  
Elliot walks past, giving J.D a small smile.  
  
Dr. Cox: I see. Tammy, this is the chance of a lifetime. If you do not go through with it, make sure that it was justified.  
  
J.D looks at Dr. Cox, not sure whether he meant what he thought he meant.   
  
Dr. Cox (whispering) : I suggest you talk to her!  
  
Dr. Cox walks away.  
  
J.D ran after Elliot to talk to her, while Nat King Cole's L-O-V-E begins to play.  
  
L is for the way you look at me   
  
O is for the only one I see   
  
V is very, very extraordinary   
  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore   
  
Love is all that I can give to you   
  
Love is more than just a game for two   
  
Two in love can make it   
  
Take my heart and please don't break it   
  
Love was made for me and you   
  
End.  
  
Whew, this is actually based on the same storyline as my other fanfic, but it turned out to be a failure, with very few reviews. I removed the original one and replaced it with this one. The story has not ended yet, and next chapter, we shall probably see J.D and Sean fight it out.  
  
Cheers  
  
Nerdz Rool 


End file.
